


【金枪】圣诞节

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 圣诞节拖到生日还错过了 我有罪





	【金枪】圣诞节

圣诞节。  
迪卢木多已经放假一个多星期了，导师列了下学期课程的书单，他便从图书馆借了几本看，顺便带来吉尔伽美什家了。  
加州的冬天不算是很冷，室内开了地暖更加是舒适宜人。迪卢木多穿着休闲服在厨房煮咖啡，如果表哥库丘林没有叫他出门，他是绝不会换下它的。咕噜咕噜，水开了，他把虹吸壶架好，咖啡的香气很快就出来了。  
“迪卢木多，我今天要穿这双鞋。”吉尔伽美什把一双皮鞋从衣帽间里拿出来，他头发还滴着水，身上套着一件浴袍，“要赶不及了，今天的会议又他妈的提前了。”  
迪卢木多停下手头的事，把那双鞋子放在吉尔伽美什常坐位置的旁边——很亮，没有一点污渍，并不需要擦拭。  
他回到料理台前开始做早餐：面包切片和培根煎蛋。吉尔伽美什越到年底越是忙碌，连早餐也不怎么吃，迪卢木多索性也懒得准备复杂的。他给面包片抹上奶油奶酪的时候想的全是另外的事情——  
吉尔伽美什最近对他的冷淡已经止于晚安吻了。迪卢木多几次想开口，看见他疲惫的眼神就转身回自己的房间了。  
五千尺的房子，只有两个人，偏偏还隔得那么远。  
在他发呆的时候吉尔伽美什换好了衣服，金发一丝不苟地梳到后面，浅灰色的西服搭配香槟色的领带。他像平时一样喝了口咖啡，咬了几口面包便打算出门。  
“你不想多吃点吗？”迪卢木多问，而吉尔伽美什只是回答他“我不饿”然后提起公文包往车库走。  
迪卢木多很想生气的，但是他觉得这样没来头的气过于无理取闹，他已经21岁了，可以合法喝酒却不能让自己的念头不那么幼稚。  
“迪卢木多，你怎么了？”吉尔伽美什手还搭在门把上，他觉得迪卢木多有点不正常。  
“我……我把盘子端走，既然你不想吃了。”迪卢木多向他挤出一个与平时无差的阳光笑容，“快去吧，开会要迟到了。”  
吉尔伽美什走进厨房，迪卢木多刚好被他在冰箱门前拦住。“喝杯水。”吉尔伽美什从桌上随手抄了个玻璃杯，机械而令人烦躁的水声让这几秒变得格外漫长。迪卢木多不想和他对视，他垂下眼看着拼花的地砖。他黑色的卷发不听话地到处翘起，两道剑眉利落干净，睫毛一根根地交错着，像一把小刷子，皮肤因为干燥的暖气而泛着红，下唇则被自己轻轻咬住。  
吉尔伽美什一直对自己的审美非常有自信，包括这个年轻漂亮的男孩。  
“你最近怎么了？”他问。  
迪卢木多窘迫了半秒，他回答：“没有。”然后他又补了一句，“我该去写读书笔记了。”  
吉尔伽美什没让他走开，迪卢木多说：“你想吃的话我热一下……”吉尔伽美什的手已经搭在他腰间，指尖溜进卫衣的下摆，在敏感的腰侧摩擦。  
迪卢木多的脸更红了，他的手够不到早餐的盘子，只能撑在大理石的料理台上。“你……”他想开口，被吉尔伽美什制止了，那双红色的有魔力的眼睛看着他，魔力便把他定住。吉尔伽美什的手慢条斯理地爱抚着迪卢木多的腰窝，他的背部；他慢慢靠近迪卢木多，将他禁锢在更小的圈子里，他想吻他，但是要等迪卢木多自己提出这个要求。迪卢木多的运动裤松紧带被他轻轻拉扯着，手掌有时握上那浑圆挺翘的臀部，富有弹性的软肉在指间挤成各种形状。迪卢木多喘着气，狗狗眼在吉尔伽美什面前晃来晃去，让他心都化了。  
迪卢木多主动叼住吉尔伽美什的下唇，像咬一颗心爱的小熊软糖一样吮吸着，将那浅尝辄止的晚安吻之后应有的部分尽数赎回。吉尔伽美什享受着年轻恋人热情的示好，剥去他的运动裤和平角裤，双手在他小麦色的皮肤上流连。迪卢木多发出了猫咪呼噜般的可爱呻吟，他也尝试着去爱抚吉尔伽美什的身体，浅灰色的熨得笔直的外套被弄皱，迪卢木多等不急要窥视布料下的肉体。那是他恋人，仰慕之人的肉体，犹如神明降临于人间的化身。  
感觉到恋人欲求不满地用髋部轻轻摩擦自己，吉尔伽美什跪下拉起他的卫衣下摆，从肚脐一直吻到浅浅的人鱼线，然后往下。迪卢木多的性器已经半勃，他看着吉尔伽美什修长的手像把玩什么玩意儿一样摆弄它，全身的血液都焦热起来，往着双腿之间的器官涌去。吉尔伽美什在敏感的头部吻了一吻，年轻人便轻呼一声，背脊紧紧贴着冰箱。吉尔伽美什将他的性器含进嘴里，迪卢木多感觉下面被温热的地方包住，整个脸都要被灼伤似的泛起了潮红。他整个脑袋都被甜腻的枫糖浆填满了，运行得又慢又钝。吉尔伽美什很少为他口交，现在他穿着要去上班的衣服，连领带和手表都完美地搭配好，却含着他的东西。吉尔伽美什的头发梳到后面，能很清楚地看见他的表情，以及他不时往上看的红色眼睛。“把衣服撩起来。”吉尔伽美什命令道。迪卢木多顺从地照做了，灰色的卫衣被他拉到锁骨。吉尔伽美什的手沿着腹肌逆流向上，指尖在胸部暧昧地画着圈。迪卢木多的乳头已经因为室内微凉的空气而挺立，若有若无的撩拨让他下意识挺胸渴求更多的爱抚。  
吉尔伽美什站起来将人翻了个身，在他蝴蝶骨的地方印下一串吻。迪卢木多咬着卫衣的下摆，右手往后摸去，不出意料碰到了西装裤里突起的一团。吉尔伽美什一手挑逗着他的乳头，一手圈着他的性器撸动。迪卢木多扭头和他接吻，身体仿佛一张拉开了弦的弓，充满了力量和张力。  
“快点……”迪卢木多说。  
“那你自己来，”吉尔伽美什找了个舒服的姿势靠着料理台，“请。”  
迪卢木多跪坐在瓷砖上，冰冷的地板让他皱了皱眉。他面前是吉尔伽美什包裹在长裤里的双腿，从小腿肚到大腿的内侧，他亲吻着裤线，然后隔着冬装的布料抚摸挑逗着吉尔伽美什的性器，那处已经略有硬度。迪卢木多直接舔上了那处，西裤被沾湿染成蓝灰色，蛰伏的巨物形状被他用两篇薄唇描摹。这对吉尔伽美什来说也是隔靴搔痒。迪卢木多解开他的皮带，拉下西装裤，他的舌头沿着内裤绷起的地方舔弄，吉尔伽美什不禁把手插入了他的发间。迪卢木多扒开他内裤的时候，被弹跳出来的性器打在了脸上，吉尔伽美什觉得他的表情色情极了。  
“好好舔它。”吉尔伽美什再次命令道，握着阴茎在迪卢木多的唇边描绘了几下才让他含住。  
迪卢木多的脸红得很厉害，因为暖气，也因为羞耻。他全身上下只剩一件连帽卫衣，双手捧着恋人的性器舔舐，脸颊不时被粗硬的性器顶出一处凸起。“唔……啊……”他收着牙齿将吉尔伽美什的性器吞到最深，喉头不适的生理反应让他不断想作呕，软热有弹性的那处一直挤压着顶部，让吉尔伽美什的施虐趣味突然兴起。吉尔伽美什抓着年轻人的头发一下下地顶撞，把上面的嘴当作下面的来用，迪卢木多发出断断续续的呜咽让他听得更加兴奋——越是美丽的东西，就越想把他弄坏。  
给吉尔伽美什口交对于迪卢木多来说是能轻松拿A的科目，他甚至有点喜欢吉尔伽美什这种略微粗暴的对待。吉尔伽美什挺胯十几下后放开了他，肉棒从他嘴里滑出，混合着唾液和咸腥的液体连成一条银丝，迪卢木多的下唇和下巴上沾满了亮晶晶的淫靡液体，泛红的下垂眼更令人想欺负。  
“起来，扩张一下。”吉尔伽美什把他拉起来，在料理台上拿了拌沙拉的橄榄油倒了一手就往迪卢木多双臀之间的秘沟抹去。  
“等等，”迪卢木多想阻止，但太晚了，吉尔伽美什并不会停止，滑溜溜的手掌已经掌上浑圆的翘臀，在小麦色的皮肤上揉搓，“你叫我怎么……啊，再用这瓶油……”吉尔伽美什很欣赏年轻爱人的羞涩表情，无论做了多少次他还是保持着这样的少年感，单纯毫无保留地面对自己却又在某些方面显得幼稚而可爱。指尖在穴口打转，又窜到会阴处搔动，吉尔伽美什一边吻着他的腰窝一边哄骗着将手指探入蜜穴。迪卢木多绞得很紧，兴许是因为两人颇久没有亲密了，他只好说：“放松，迪卢木多，我进不去。”“噢抱歉，”迪卢木多道歉，“我、我自己来。”他的手指沾了橄榄油，小心地往穴口试探，当一个指节没入时，他眉头已经稍稍蹙起。一个指节，然后是一整根手指，迪卢木多慢慢地抽插手指让后穴适应，吉尔伽美什恶趣味地加了一根手指，专门不配合迪卢木多的动作在穴内捣乱，时而曲起来磨蹭敏感的肠壁，时而四处探寻前列腺那处。迪卢木多被他玩得脸上更红，索性将手指拿开，刚适应两只手指的穴口没了填充物又恢复了紧闭的状态，泛着油光，好不淫靡。吉尔伽美什让迪卢木多趴在餐桌上，后穴毫无防备地暴露于他。他双手掰开臀瓣，那处皱褶的地方便在他面前一缩一缩的，吉尔伽美什舔了舔穴口，将软热的舌尖一点点刺入穴内。迪卢木多虽然此时看不见身后发生了什么，但这触觉总不会出错，他扒着玻璃餐台，一点低温让他保持多一点的理性。“吉尔伽美什，”迪卢木多也不知道自己的嗓音何时带上了这种牛奶糖一样的甜腻，“别舔那儿……”虽然他也是早上晨跑完洗的澡，但那处隐私的地方被人这样色情地舔着还是害羞。“放松，宝贝，”吉尔伽美什打了他的屁股，小麦色的皮肤上泛起一片粉红，“把腿张开。”迪卢木多照做了，吉尔伽美什的手指又探入了穴内，无论是抽插还是搅动都让他觉得欲火中烧，他不禁扭腰蹭了蹭桌脚。这自然是逃不过吉尔伽美什的眼睛，他把迪卢木多的性器往后拉，手中的那物立刻就充血变得更硬，前端的小口也冒出一两滴清液。迪卢木多咬紧了袖口，被玩弄好一会儿的穴道变得放松易于进入，他想起往日欢好的感觉，那处便忍不住缩紧。“吉尔……”他忍耐不住地开口恳求，吉尔伽美什扣住他的腰窝，性器在会阴处磨蹭，“吉尔伽美什……”年长者没有回答，只是饶有兴趣地“嗯？”了一声。迪卢木多又咬了袖口，接下来的话他真的不想讲出口。  
当他想着僵持一会儿吉尔伽美什会屈服的时候，那人回身拿了把厨房剪刀。“你要干什么？”迪卢木多撑起身子问，吉尔伽美什拿着剪刀走过来，把他的卫衣慢慢剪开，“喂，吉尔伽美什……”“别动。”吉尔伽美什打断他，冰冷的金属贴着滚烫的皮肤，迪卢木多不敢动了，任由恋人把自己的卫衣剪成一堆破布。剩下的布料根本什么都遮不住，蜜色的胸肌暴露在空气中，粉褐色的乳尖挺立起来，像一颗小小的待人采撷的果实。吉尔伽美什握住手感极好的胸部，迪卢木多觉得酥酥麻麻的，他转头和吉尔伽美什接吻，身下一个不注意便被那巨物进入了。“唔……！”他轻轻哼一声，吉尔伽美什并没有在意，浅浅地抽插着敏感的穴口。身下被破开的痛感持续了不是很久，相性极好的两人很快都在这交合中得到了乐趣。迪卢木多的腰展现出一条极具诱惑力的曲线，随着吉尔伽美什律动的节奏应和。他忍不住向吉尔伽美什索吻，从他颌骨一直吻到耳根，吻到他没带耳环的小洞，将自己脆弱柔软的脖颈展现给他。吉尔伽美什欣然接受了这份贡品，含着他颈侧的皮肤吮吻，细碎绵长，手上也撩拨着迪卢木多胸前的肉粒，将那颗熟得过头的果实捏起又按下。迪卢木多只感觉快感从胸部、下体不断累积到脑子里，像毒素一样随血液走遍了他的全身，他正罕见地发热，小麦色的肌肤透着红，喉咙干渴得要命，全身心地需要吉尔伽美什的救赎。  
“吉尔……”他意乱情迷地讲，“你不知道这几天我有多想要你。”吉尔伽美什把他翻了个面，迪卢木多手撑在桌面上，一边大腿被吉尔伽美什托着，正面的体位让对方进得更深。“抱歉，”吉尔伽美什加快了速度，肉体撞击的声音在半开放的厨房里也听得特别清楚，“这个补偿喜欢吗？”他狠狠碾过迪卢木多的敏感点，年轻人的身体颤了颤，他回答：“喜欢……再、再给我……”两人剧烈的运动给餐桌带来了不小压力，吉尔伽美什将迪卢木多挪到餐椅上，那双长腿立刻勾上他的腰，两人结合的地方紧紧贴在一起。金色的碎发掉在汗湿的额头，吉尔伽美什猩红的眼睛闪着狂热的情欲，他将迪卢木多陷于情热的样子尽收眼底，蜜色的皮肤泛红，自渎的手上上下下，似乎要残酷地对待自己才能获得快感。他嘴角含笑，毫无禁忌地在这具年轻肉体上追逐快乐。迪卢木多的背弓着，嘴里发出难耐的呻吟，像搁浅的鱼不断挣扎。夹杂着疼痛与刺激的性爱将他往欲壑中不断牵引，他的心口像被吉尔伽美什这条毒蛇咬了一口，疯狂的性欲、爱恋操控了他。浊白的体液射出，全都落在他自己的胸腹上，快感细密绵长，他感到缺氧，摊在椅子上喘气。吉尔伽美什也在他的内里释放出来了，等他退出时，迪卢木多才发现他的衣装甚至都没有弄脏。  
吉尔伽美什还是去换了套衣服，迪卢木多则懒得。在离开前，他索了一个吻，是属于所有恋人之间的温柔缱绻。

 

顺道一提，在这之后，迪卢木多顺利地感冒了。


End file.
